monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHF2 Guild Card Guide (by KingOfMH)
This guide needs a major overhaul. Will eventually be done in a few days. Monster Hunter Freedom 2 - GUILD CARD FAQ *Author: Brian Wang, known as KingofMH (GameFAQ) *E-mail: xenorich@yahoo.com *MSN: xenorich@hotmail.com *Version: 1.0 *Platform: PlayStation Portable (PSP) =Purpose of the Guide= The purpose of this FAQ is to explain the information displayed on the guild card and also explain how to unlock/obtain some of the decorations that exist on the guild card. =Player Titles= Pages 1-10 *1. None - Beginning Hunter's Title. *2. Beginner - Beginning Hunter's Title. *3. Experienced - Beginning Hunter's Title. *4. Braggart - Beginning Hunter's Title. *5. Nobody - Beginning Hunter's Title. *6. Novice - Beginning Hunter's Title. *7. Helper - Beginning Hunter's Title. *8. Courageous - Beginning Hunter's Title *9. Hunter - Beginning Hunter's Title *10. Pokke - Clear all Village Chief's 1* Quests. *11. Comrade - Clear all Village Chief's 2* Quests. *12. Caretaker - Clear all Village Chief's 3* Quests. *13. Hunter - Clear all Village Chief's 4* Quests. *14. First Class - Clear all Village Chief's 5* Quests. *15. Master - Clear all Village Chief's Quests. *16. Guild - Clear all 1* Gathering Hall Quest. *17. Knight - Clear all 2* Gathering Hall Quest. *18. Silver - Clear all 3* Gathering Hall Quest. *19. Trump Card - Clear all 4* Gathering Hall Quest. *20. Ace - Clear all 5* Gathering Hall Quest. *21. Gold - Clear all 6* Gathering Hall Quest. *22. Ultimate Hero - Clear all 7* Gathering Hall Quest. *23. Pinnacle - Clear all 8* Gathering Hall Quest. *24. Velociprey - Slay 20 Velocidrome *25. Giaprey - Slay 20 Giadrome *26. Genprey - Slay 20 Gendrome *27. Ioprey - Slay 20 Iodrome *28. Bullfango - Slay 20 Bulldrome *29. Kut-Ku - Slay 20 Kut-Ku *30. Gypceros - Slay 20 Gypceros *31. Cephalos - Slay 20 Cephadrome *32. Rathian - Slay 20 Rathian *33. Khezu - Slay 20 Khezu *34. Plesioth - Slay 20 Plesioth *35. Monoblos - Slay 20 Monoblos *36. Diablos - Slay 20 Diablos *37. Basarios - Slay 20 Basarios *38. Gravios - Slay 20 Gravios *39. Rathalos - Slay 20 Rathalos *40. Kirin - Slay 20 Kirin *41. Garuga - Slay 20 Garuga *42. Hermitaur - Slay 20 Diamyo Hermitaurs *43. Ceanataur - Slay 20 Shogun Ceanataur *44. Blangonga - Slay 20 Blangonga *45. Congalala - Slay 20 Congalala *46. Rajang - Slay 20 Rajang *47. Tigrex - Slay 20 Tigrex *48. Kushala - Slay 10 Kushala Daora *49. Chameleos - Slay 10 Chameleos *50. Teostra - Slay 10 Teostra *51. Lunastra - Slay 10 Lunastra *52. Gaoren - Slay 10 Shen Gaoren *53. Lao-Shan - Slay 10 Lao-Shan Lung *54. Akantor - Slay 10 Akantor *55. Fatalis - Slay 10 Black Fatalis *56. Vulcan - Slay 10 Crimson Fatalis *57. Roots - Slay 10 White Fatalis *58. Blue - Slay 30 Velocidrome *59. White - Slay 30 Giadrome *60. Green - Slay 30 Gendrome *61. Crimson - Slay 30 Iodrome *62. Brute - Slay 30 Bulldrome *63. Red - Slay 30 Kut-Ku *64. Fury - Slay 30 Gypceros *65. Yellow - Slay 30 Cephadrome *66. Sakura - Slay 30 Rathian *67. Lightning - Slay 30 Khezu *68. Jade - Slay 30 Plesioth *69. Metallic - Slay 30 Monoblos *70. Darkness - Slay 30 Diablos Pages 11-20 *71. Shadow - Slay 30 Basarios *72. Scorcher - Slay 30 Gravios *73. Sky Blue - Slay 30 Rathalos *74. Squall - Slay 30 Kirin *75. Black - Slay 30 Garuga *76. Unmatched - Slay 30 Diamyo Hermitaur *77. Heaven&Earth - Slay 30 Shogun Ceanataur *78. Lion - Slay 30 Blangonga *79. Comedian - Slay 30 Congalala *80. Angered - Slay 30 Rajang *81. Destruction - Slay 30 Tigrex *82. Blizzard - Slay 15 Kushala Daora *83. Silence - Slay 15 Chameleos *84. Haze - Slay 15 Teostra *85. Hell Fire - Slay 15 Lunastra *86. Lies - Slay 15 Shen Gaoren *87. Savior - Slay 15 Lao-Shan Lung *88. Hero - Slay 15 Akantor *89. Dragon Slayer - Slay 15 Black Fatalis *90. Dragon Knight - Slay 15 Crimson Fatalis *91. Azure - Slay 40 Velocidrome *92. Snow - Slay 40 Giadrome *93. Emerald - Slay 40 Gendrome *94. Maroon - Slay 40 Iodrome *95. Fang - Slay 40 Bulldrome *96. Blood Red - Slay 40 Kut-Ku *97. Deep Purple - Slay 40 Gypceros *98. Mellow Yellow - Slay 40 Cephadrome *99. Valkyrie - Slay 40 Rathian *100. Bright White - Slay 40 Khezu *101. Water - Slay 40 Plesioth *102. Heart - Slay 40 Monoblos *103. Desert - Slay 40 Diablos *104. Penumbral - Slay 40 Basarios *105. Flame - Slay 40 Gravios *106. Soul - Slay 40 Rathalos *107. Thunder - Slay 40 Kirin *108. Ebony - Slay 40 Garuga *109. Shield - Slay 40 Diamyo Hermitaur *110. Braid - Slay 40 Shogun Ceanataur *111. Ice - Slay 40 Blangonga *112. Rose - Slay 40 Congalala *113. Boss - Slay 40 Rajang *114. Wild - Slay 40 Tigrex *115. Cyclone - Slay 20 Kushala Daora *116. Silent - Slay 20 Chameleos *117. Kasier - Slay 20 Teostra *118. Empress - Slay 20 Lunastra *119. Fake - Slay 20 Shen Gaoren *120. Ancient - Slay 20 Lao-Shan Lung *121. Tycoon - Slay 20 Akantor *122. Dragon - Slay 20 Black Fatalis *123. Calamity - Slay 20 Crimson Fatalis *124. Blue Talon - Slay 50 Velocidrome *125. White Snow - Slay 50 Giadrome *126. Green Fang - Slay 50 Gendrome *127. Crimson Toxin - Slay 50 Iodrome *128. Reckless - Slay 50 Bulldrome *129. Red Bird - Slay 50 Kut-Ku *130. Flash - Slay 50 Gypceros *131. Sandstorm - Slay 50 Cephadrome *132. Wyvernness - Slay 50 Rathian *132.5 Sol - Slay 50 Rathalos *133. Two Face - Slay 50 Khezu *134. Rapids - Slay 50 Plesioth *135. One Hornad - Slay 50 Monoblos *136. Demon Pair - Slay 50 Diablos *137. Hidden Cliff - Slay 50 Basarios *138. Pyroclastic - Slay 50 Gravios *139. King - Slay 50 Rathalos *140. Thunder God - Slay 50 Kirin Pages 21-30 *141. Dark Wolf - Slay 50 Garuga *142. Solid Shield - Slay 50 Diamyo Hermitaur *143. Sharp Saber - Slay 50 Shogun ceanataur *144. Hercules - Slay 50 Blangonga *145. Buffoon - Slay 50 Congalala *146. Golden - Slay 50 Rajang *147. Evil Tiger - Slay 50 Tigrex *148. Windstorm - Slay 30 Kushala Daora *149. Rusty - Slay 40 Kushala Daora *150. Blast - Slay 50 Kushala Daora *151. 1000 Colors - Slay 30 Chameleos *152. Flame Emperor - Slay 30 Teostra *153. Princess - Slay 30 Lunastra *154. Fortress - Slay 30 Shen Gaoren *155. Dragon Sealer - Slay 30 Lao-Shan Lung *156. Violent King - Slay 30 Akantor *157. Dragon Ruiner - Slay 30 Black Fatalis *158. Dragon King - Slay 30 Crimson Fatalis *159. Dragon Ruler - Slay 15 White Fatalis *159. Leader - Slay 75 Velocidrome *159. Pure - Slay 75 Giadrome *159. Fire - Slay 75 Kut-ku *159. Head Honcho - Slay 100 Velocidrome *159.Chief - Slay 100 Giadrome *159. Teacher - Slay 100 Kut-ku *160. Queen - All king sizes are at least Silver Crown *161. Ruler - All king sizes are Gold Crown *162. Chicken - All miniature sizes are Gold Crown *163. Professor - Hunted all monster color variation *164. Prisoner - Captured all monster and color variation *165. Transporter - Several success transporting items *166. Jungle - Clear 20 Quest in the Jungle zone *167. Desert - Clear 20 Quest in the Desert zone *168. Swamp - Clear 20 Quest in the Swamp zone *169. Mountains - Clear 20 Quest in the Mountain zone *170. Volcano - Clear 20 Quest in the Volcano zone *171. Forest&Hills - Clear 20 Quest in the Forest & Hill zone *172. Tower - Clear 20 Quest in the Tower zone *173. Guide - Clear over 100 Quest *174. Blackbelt - Complete Battle Training *175. Extert - Complete Special Training *176. Instructor - Complete Group Training *177. Vagrant - Guild Points: 10 *178. Stranger - Guild Points: 400 *179. Rookie - Guild Points: 800 *180. Walker - Guild Points: 1,600 *181. Thief - Guild Points: 2,800 *182. Beast - Guild Points: 4,400 *183. Fighter - Guild Points: 6,400 *184. Warrior - Guild Points: 8,800 *185. Berserker - Guild Points: 11,600 *186. Mercenary - Guild Points: 14,800 *187. Archer - Guild Points: 18,400 *188. Veteran - Guild Points: 22,400 *189. Attacker - Guild Points: 26,800 *190. Iron - Guild Points: 31,800 *191. Breaker - Guild Points: 37,400 *192. Samurai - Guild Points: 43,600 *193. Sniper - Guild Points: 50,400 *194. Assassin - Guild Points: 57,900 *195. Grand - Guild Points: 66,100 *196. Buster - Guild Points: 75,000 *197. Strider - Guild Points: 84,600 *198. Saber - Guild Points: 95,000 *199. Slayer - Guild Points: 106,200 *200. Guardian - Guild Points: 118,200 *201. Lord - Guild Points: 131,200 *202. Brave - Guild Points: 145,200 *203. Champion - Guild Points: 160,200 *204. Heroic - Guild Points: 177,200 *205. Monster - Guild Points: 197,200 *206. Legend - Guild Points: 1,000,000 *207. Lazy - Abandon over 50 Quests *208.Wimp - Abandon over 100 Quests (Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Only!) *209. Angler - Fished out a Plesioth *210. Sword - Possess many rare Sword and Shields *211. Blade - Possess many rare Great Swords Pages 31-35 *211. Lance - Possess many rare Lances *212. Hammer - Possess many rare Hammer *213. Dual Blades - Possess many rare Dual Blades *214. Light Bowgun - Possess many rare Light Bowguns *215. Heavy Bowgun - Possess many rare Heavy Bowguns *216. Katana - Possess many rare Long Swords *217. Bow - Possess many rare Bows *218. Gunlance - Possess many rare Gunlances *219. Hunting Horn - Possess many rare Hunting Horns *220. Weapon - Obtain all Weapon Creation titles *221. Farmer - Upgraded farm with Field Row+2 *222. Fishing - Upgraded farm with Fisher Pier +2 *223. Mechanic - Upgraded farm with a Casting Machine *224. Miner - Upgraded farm with Mining Point+3 *225. Boomer - Upgraded farm with a Mining Bomb *226. Entomologist - Upgraded farm with Insect Thicket+3 *227. Mincer - Upgraded farm with A Bug Tree *228. Mushroom - Upgraded farm with Mushroom Tree+2 *229. Honey - Upgraded farm with a modified Bee Hive *230. Explorer - Upgraded farm with Trenya's Boat *231. Felyne - Total level of all Felyne cooks: above 15 *232. Kitchen - Total level of all Felyne cooks: above 25 *233. Bleeder - Total level of all Felyne cooks: above 35 *234. Chef - Total level of all Felyne cooks: 45 *235. Treasure - Achieve Gold Crown on each T.H. Map *236. Adventurer - Obtain all special Treasures in T.H. *237. Perfect - Obtain all 24 Awards *238. Replay - Played for more than 100 hours *239. Overpowering - Possesses more than 200,000 z *240. Sage - Completion of all possible combinations *241. Beautiful - Capable of changing your Symbol Color *242. Kototo - Content Download *243. Jumbo - Content Download *244. Minegarde - Content Download *245. Dondruma - Content Download *246. Bookworm - Content Download *247. Imper.Scholar - Content Download *248. E.Dragon King - Content Download *249. Schrade - Content Download *250. Hunter's Soul - Content Download *251. Diva - Content Download *252. Bee's Knees - Content Download *253. Reaver - Content Download *254. Famous - Content Download *255. Electric - Content Download Middle Titles Page 1 *none *of *and *for *by *or *from Page 2 *to *Colored *Called *Family *& *+ *- Page 3 *x *? *! *= *~ ** */ Page 4 * *: *$ * =Treasure Hunt Quest= Snowy Mountains 1. Blangonga Apple White apple that grows in areas of heavy snowfall. Quite Juicy. *Area 7, and 8: break through the rock and gather at the snow herb. For 7 just look for a plant not a pile of rubble. 2. Pokke Quartz Said to bring its owner good luck. Feels cold to the touch. *Area 8: use the pickaxe at the Kushala Daora skin. *Area 2: on the cliff side mine 3. Pokke Snowman Made in the Pokke style. A true marvel of natural engineering. *Blango Blizzard Ball + Blango Flurry Ball = Pokke Ball. *Area 4 and 6, and 7 by the camp can find these parts; not all locations are listed. 4. Eldr Drgn Tears An unknown mass that is said to be Elder Dragon Tears. *Area 3: gather at the egg nest and return it to camp.(The Chances of getting it are low). 5. Giadrome Jewel A rarely formed jewel from inside a Giadrome. Truly exquisite. *Carve the Giadrome for the jewel. Jungle 1. Angler Snapper A phantom fish said only to appear before a true angler. *Area 9: fishing spot. It looks like a red fish with a black stripe in the middle. 2. Cleopatris A star among insects. Its antennae evoke oriental beauty. *Area 10: bug spot. 3. Felyne Crown Proof of the king of beasts. Bow before its bearer. *Inferior Felyne Crown + Felyne Crown Fragment = Felyne Crown. *Area 3 beehive and under the rock near the ledge in 8 can find these parts; not all locations are listed. 4. Lao-Shan Melon An incredibly enormous melon. It is a high-class gift. *Area 7: destroy the rock and gather at the nest. *Area 8: Ledge nest 5. Kut-Ku Jewel A rarely formed jewel from the inside a Kut-Ku. An ultimate item. *Use a sonic bomb on the Yian Kut-Ku and gather what it drops or just carve the Kut-Ku. Desert 1. Monoblos Rose Isolated desert rose that blooms with a single crimson thorn. *Area 5: gathering spot before entrance to area 6. 2. Sekumaeya Pearl Ore found by searching the Sekumaeya Desert. Commands a high price. *Area 10: pickaxe spot. 3. GldFlynJewelSwd Blade used at Felyne family reunion. Flashy solid gold. *Hdleless Gld Bld + Gld Bldless Handle = Golden Felyne Jewel Sword. *Area 4 and 8 can find these parts; not all locations are listed. 4. Eldr Drgn Fossil Fossilized over many years, it retains its power. *Area 10: gather at the nest. 5. Diamyo Jewel Rarely formed jewel from inside a Diamyo Hermitaur. Peerless. *Carve Diamyo Hermitaur for the jewel. Swamp 1. Glittr Capshroom A glittering cap mushroom. Bright enough to be a light. *Area 6: gathering spot towards area 7. 2. Ghostly Cicada A beautiful cicada. Its romantic voice is tempting. *Area 8: bug spot towards area 6. 3. Dynasty Vase A vase that is said to turn anything inside into gold. *Bottomless Old Vase + Old Vase Bottom = Dynasty Vase. *Area 3 and 6 can find these parts; not all locations are listed. 4. Gypceros Crystal Purple crystal. Its beauty fascinates jewel-loving Gypceros. *Area 9: the mining spot on the left wall. 5. Congalala Jewel A rarely formed jewel from inside a Congalala. Truly unrivaled. *Carve Congalala for the jewel. Forest and Hills 1. Goldendrome The proud leader of the Goldenfish. Devours fishing lures. *Area 11: fishing spot. (Looks like a big Golden fish) 2. Minegarde Night Made from rare Minegarde ore. Highly desirable in making jewelry. *Area 11: pickaxe spot. 3. Mysterious Mask Mask handed down by the Shakalakas. Said to grant ultimate power. *Holed Shaka Mask + Shakalaka Stone = Mysterious Mask. *Area 4,5,and 6 can find these parts; not all locations are listed. 4. Rathian Jewel A rarely formed jewel from inside a Rathian. Truly first-rate. *Carve Rathian's tail for the jewel. 5. Rathalos Jewel A rarely formed jewel from inside a Rathalos. An ultimate item. *Carve Rathalos' tail for the jewel. Volcano 1. Basarios Peach A subterranean peach. Its above ground portion is like a rock. *Area 8: gathering spot at the red bush 2. Athena Beetle Truly beautiful insect. It appears to understand you. *Area 2: bug spot. 3. Eldr Drgn Rfrnc Reference book with notes on elder dragons. Written by Jon Arthur. *Torn Old Book + Old Book Scrap = Elder Dragon Reference. *Area 5 and 6 can find these parts; not all locations are listed. 4. Teostra Meteor Hard stone that fell from the heavens. The interior is scorching. *Area 8: pickaxe spot on the top right of the map or carve the Gravios' tail. 5. Gravios Jewel A rarely formed jewel from inside a Gravios. An ultimate item. *Carve Gravios' tail for the jewel. =Awards= Row 1 1. Village Chief's Glove *Proof of completing Pokke Beginner Quests. Earned a present from the Chief. 2. Village Chief's Hat *Proof of completing Pokke Intermediate Quests. Shows courage in the brutal cold. 3. Village Chief's Scarf *Proof of completing Pokke hard Quests. When worn, it is quite warm. 4. Village Chief's Coat *Proof of completing all Pokke Quests. Proves one is a first-class hunter. 5. Mane Necklance *Proof of slaying a Kirin. Retains the beauty of its thousand-year mane. 6. Blood Onyx *Proof of slaying an Akantor. Its brilliance captivates the soul. 7. King's Crown *Symbol of continued hunting success against giant monsters. 8. Miniature Crown *Symbol of continued hunting success against small beasts. Row 2 1. Bronze Medal *Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall * and ** Quests. No longer a novice. 2. Silver Medal *Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall 3* to 5* Quests. Shows true courage. 3. Gold Medal *Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall 6* to 8* Quests. A true achievement. 4. Black Belt Badge *Proof of passing all Battle Training at the Training School. This protects you. 5. Expert Badge *Proof of passing all Special Training at the Training School. 6. Legend Badge *Proof of passing all Group Training at the Training School. Sign of true power. 7. Rare Species Report *Record of the incredibly powerful colored monsters. Confirms all rare breeds. 8. Ecology Research Report *Report created from records of captured monsters. Proves successful captures. Row 3 1. Azure Stone *Pure piece of machalite Ore. Beautiful, it is proof of Mining Area development. 2. Great Hornfly *Rare insect found in this area. Proves development of insect gathering area. 3. Springnight Carp *Splendid pink-scaled fish found during spring. Proves Fishing Pier development. 4. Dosbiscus *A rare red flower found in an area with deep snow. Proof of Field development. 5. Grateful Letter *A letter from a grown-up Felyne saying, "Thanks, you were a great master, meow!" 6. Sage's Bracelet *Proof of combining proficiency. Feels like you can use anything, anytime. 7. Wyverian Artisan's Hammer *Dirty, but divine smithing hammer of fame Wyverian. A weapon collector's seal. 8. Hunter's Progress *Map recording your hunting trek. Proof of travel to all game areas. =Monster Log= |The list below shows the name of the monster and the required | | size the monster needs to be a Miniature size or a King size. | | | |Example: | | | |For Giadrome, a Miniature size is 649.8 and a King size is | |between 908.2 to 959.9. | ---- ---- | NAME | LENGTH | ---- | Page 1 | ---- |Giadrome | 649.8 ~ 908.2/959.9 |Velcidrome | 649.8 ~ 908.2/959.9 |Gendrome | 651.6 ~ 900.5/959.1 |Iodrome | 689.4 ~ 1053.5/1123.2 |Yian Kut-Ku | 791.0/827.8 ~ 1131.4/1195.7 |Yian Garuga | 887.3/918.2 ~ 1248.4/1310.3 |Gypceros | 912.3/942.7 ~ 1267.1/1348.2 |Rathian | 1448.1/1530.4 ~ 2122.8/2303.8 |Rathalos | 1433.9 ~ 2069.3/2248.6 ---- | Page 2 | ---- |Khezu | 436.6/812.1 ~ 1178.8/1187.6 |Basarios | 1154.9/1193.8 ~ 1673.9/1699.9 |Gravios | 1946.3/2036.9 ~ 2834.9/2939.9 |Monoblos | 1863.9 ~ 2545.3/2745.8 |Diablos | 1913.7 ~ 2770.8/2930.3 |Tigrex | 1527.1/1561.8 ~ 2134.4/2255.9 |Cephadrome | 1340.6/1415.2 ~ 1876.7/2015.6 |Plesioth | 2153.1/2245.7 ~ 3102.4/3241.3 |Diamyo Hermitaur | 887.4/918.7 ~ 1284.1/1346.8 ----------------------------------------------------------------- | Page 3 | ---- |Shogun Ceanataur | 742.2/811.2 ~ 1035.6/1294.5 | |Bulldrome | 509.4/554.7 ~ 735.8/820.7 | |Congalala | 915.1/954.5 ~ 1230.0/1328.4 | |Blangonga | 825.6 ~ 1195.4/1221.2 | |Rajang | 960.0/1008.0 ~ 1344.0/1631.2 | |Kirin | 440.9/450.4 ~ 821.8/868.2 | |Kushala Daora | 1403.5/1435.1 ~ 1892.4/2081.6 | |Chameleos | 1656.8/1674.2 ~ 2459.0/2616.0 | |Lunastra | 1496.4/1583.4 ~ 2105.4/2575.2 | ----------------------------------------------------------------- | Page 4 | ----------------------------------------------------------------- |Teostra | 1496.4 ~ 2175.0/2610.0 | | | | ----------------------------------------------------------------- Giadrome KING: A Strong Foe - The Giadrome! (G 6*) MINI: A Strong Foe - The Giadrome! (G 6*) Velocidrome KING: Flanked by Velocidrome (G 6*) MINI: Flanked by Velocidrome (G 6*) Gendrome KING: Pursuit of the Sand Wyvern (G 6*) KING: The Underwater Terror (G 7*) KING: The Runaway Diablos (G 8*) MINI: Pursuit of the Sand Wyvern (G 6*) Iodrome KING: An Evening Soaked in Poison (G 7*) KING: Terror of the Gravios (G 8*) MINI: Basarios: Unseen Peril (G 7*) Yian Kut-Ku KING: Trapped by the Yian Kut-Ku (G 6*) KING: Gathering - Forest and Hills (G 7*) MINI: Trapped by the Yian Kut-Ku (G 6*) MINI: Gathering - Forest and Hills (G 7*) MINI: Download Quest (459.9) Yian Garuga KING: The Long Black Garuga (Elder 4*) KING: Download Quest MINI: The Long Black Garuga (Elder 4*) MINI: Download Quest Gypceros KING: The Poison Gas (G 7*) MINI: The Poison Gas (G 7*) Rathian KING: Pink Dance in the Jungle (Elder 6*) KING: Find the Golden Phantom (G 8*) KING: Blue Sky, Pink Earth (G 8*) MINI: Pink Dance in the Jungle (Elder 6*) MINI: A Troublesome Pair (G 8*) MINI: Find the Golden Phantom (G 8*) MINI: Download Quest Rathalos KING: Attack of the Rathalos (Elder 6*) KING: Deny the Silver Rathalos (G 8*) KING: Blue Sky, Pink Earth (G 8*) MINI: Attack of the Rathalos (Elder 6*) MINI: Deny the Silver Rathalos (G 8*) MINI: A Troublesome Pair (G 8*) Khezu KING: Electrified Wyvern (G 7*) KING: Red Shadow on the Swamp (G 7*) MINI: Electrified Wyvern (G 7*) MINI: Download Quest Basarios KING: Basarios: Unseen Peril (G 7*) MINI: Basarios: Unseen Peril (G 7*) Gravios KING: Terror of the Gravios (G 8*) KING: Black Rock in the Swamp (G 8*) MINI: Terror of the Gravios (G 8*) MINI: Black Rock in the Swamp (G 8*) Monoblos KING: The Silver Horn (Elder 4*) MINI: The Silver Horn (Elder 4*) MINI: Battle of the Blos (Elder 4*) Diablos KING: Four Horns (Elder 6*) KING: The Fierce Black Horn (G 8*) KING: Four Horns (G 8*) MINI: The Fierce Black Horn (Elder 5*) MINI: Four Horns (Elder 6*) Tigrex | CHECK the current quest or The Tigrex's Roar KING: Land of the Tremors (G 8*) MINI: Land of the Tremors (G 8*) Cephadrome KING: Pursuit of the Sand Wyvern (G 6*) MINI: The Land Shark (Elder 2*) MINI: Pursuit of the Sand Wyvern (G 6*) Plesioth KING: Dual Plesioth (Elder 6*) KING: Dual Plesioth (G 7*) MINI: Dual Plesioth (Elder 6*) MINI: Dual Plesioth (G 7*) Diamyo Hermitaur KING: Ultimate Crab Dinner (G 6*) KING: Download Quest MINI: Ultimate Crab Dinner (G 6*) Shogun Ceanataur KING: The Shogun's Encampment (G 7*) KING: The Shogun's Encampment (Elder 6) KING: Download Quest MINI: The Shogun's Encampment (Elder 6) Bulldrome KING: Conga Counterattack! (G 6*) KING: The King of the Mountains (G 7*) KING: The Electrified Wyvern (G 7*) KING: An Evening Soaked in the Poison (G 7*) MINI: Conga Counterattack! (G 6*) MINI: The Electrified Wyvern (G 7*) MINI: An Evening Soaked in the Poison (G 7*) MINI: The Purple Poison Menace (G 7*) There's too many so this is all I will list here. Congalala KING: Conga Counterattack! (G 6*) MINI: Conga Counterattack! (G 6*) MINI: The Pink Fur Party (G 4*) MINI: The Mischief-maker (G 3*) Blangonga KING: Two Roars in the Snow (G 7*) KING: The King of the Mountains (G 7*) MINI: Two Roars in the Snow (G 7*) MINI: The King of the Mountains (G 7*) Rajang KING: The Last Invitation (Elder 6*) KING: Rajang of Mountain Flames (G 8*) KING: Download Quest MINI: The Last Invitation (Elder 6*) MINI: The Rajang in the Snow (G 8*) MINI: Download Training Kirin KING: The White Brute (G 7*) KING: The Fleeting Shadow (G 8*) KING: Download Quest MINI: The Last Invitation (Elder 6*) MINI: Training School Kushala Daora KING: Attack of the Wind Dragon (G 5*) KING: Elder Dragon of the Wind (G 8*) MINI: Attack of the Wind Dragon (G 5*) MINI: Elder Dragon of the Wind (G 8*) Chameleos KING: The Elder Dragon of Mist (G 8*) KING: Towards the Silence (G 8*) MINI: The Elder Dragon of Mist (Elder 5*) MINI: The Elder Dragon of Mist (G 8*) MINI: Towards the Silence (G 8*) Lunastra KING: Overseer of the Ancients (Elder 5*) KING: Check the Ancient Tower (Elder 5*) MINI: Overseer of the Ancients (Elder 5*) MINI: Check the Ancient Tower (Elder 5*) Teostra KING: The War of Immolation (G 8*) KING: A Sun with Fangs (Elder 6*) MINI: A Sun with Fangs (Elder 6*) =Training Records= BATTLE TRAINING Yian Kut-Ku - Unlock by encountering a Kut-Ku in a Village Chief Quest Congalala - Unlock by encountering a Congalala in a Village Chief Quest Khezu - Unlock by encountering a Khezu in a Village Chief Quest Diamyo Hermitaur - Unlock by encountering a Hermitaur in a Village Chief Quest. Blangonga - Unlock by encountering a Blangonga in a Village Chief Quest Yian Garuga - Unlock by encountering a Garuga in a Village Chief Quest Tigrex - Unlock by encountering a Tigrex in a Village Chief Quest Diablos - Unlock by encountering a Diablos in a Village Chief Quest Gravios - Unlock by encountering a Gravios in a Village Chief Quest Kirin - Unlock by encountering a Kirin in a Village Chief Quest. SPECIAL TRAINING Cephadrome - Unlock by clearing Kut-Ku and Congalala Training (1st slay a cephadrome) Plesioth - Unlock by clearing Khezu and Hermitaur Training (slay plesioth) Shogun Ceanataur - Unlock by clearing Blangonga and Garuga Training. (slay shogun) Rathalos - Unlock by clearing Tigrex and Diablos Training. (slay rathalos) Rajang - Unlock by clearing Gravios and Kirin Training. (slay rajang) =Group Training Records= Group Training Quests *Yian Kut-Ku Exercise - Unlock from the start. *Cephadrome Exercise - Unlock by slaying a Cephadrome in the guild. *Rathian Exercise - Unlock by slaying 20 Rathians. Group Training Quests (download) *Challenge Quest 1 - Gypceros&Purple Gypceros at the swamp (night). *Challenge Quest 2 - Diamyo Hermitaur at the Great Arena. *Challenge Quest 3 - Plesioth in the Jungle (night). *Challenge Quest 4 - Blangonga in the Mountain (night). *Challenge Quest 5 - Shogun Ceanataur at the Great Arena. *Challenge Quest 6 - Bulldrome at the Great Arena (king size). *Challenge Quest 7 - Slay 30 Velociprey at the Jungle (day). *Challenge Quest 8 - Dual Tigrex at the Great Arena. *Challenge Quest 9 - Garuga at the Jungle (night). *Challenge Quest 10 - Rathalos and Rathian at the Forest and Hill. *Challenge Quest 11 - Black Gravios at the Great Arena. *Challenge Quest 12 - Kushala Daora at the Mountain (day). *Monster Hunter Fiesta 1 - Tigrex at the Mountain (night). *Monster Hunter Fiesta 2 - Tigrex at the Great Arena. *Monster Hunter Fiesta 3 - Teostra at the Desert (day). *Monster Hunter Fiesta 4 - Rajang at the Great Arena. =Credits= 02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)~ Website/FAQ used: MHP2 Wiki http://www25.atwiki.jp/mhp2/pages/65.html Kratos sucks. 02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)02:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC)~ =Contact= Do not hestitate to contact me for any errors or contributions you would like to further provide. Credits will be given. Again, here is my contact information. =Copyright= Copyright 2007 My Wang (Thisguy). All rights reserved. This may not be reproduced under any circumstances except for personal, private use. It may not be placed on any web site or otherwise distributed publicly without advance written permission. Use of this guide on any other web site or as a part of any public display is strictly prohibited, and a violation of copyright. All trademarks and copyrights contained in this document are owned by their respective trademark and copyright holders. List of sites with permission to host or link to this FAQ: GameFAQs and all of its affiliates.